Nobody Puts Baby in the Corner
by McVitie
Summary: Haruka's lost the race and that's fair enough but Makoto sees his face fall after what Rin says and he just wants to comfort him. And rip Rin to shreds maybe. (MakoHaru oneshot, fluffy. Rated T because I'm paranoid)


Makoto had no idea what Rin had said to Haruka after winning their race, but it made him angry. He had no idea how it made him so angry - he didn't even know what'd been said! - but he had a feeling it was to do with how utterly crushed Haruka looked afterwards. Makoto hadn't seen him look this unhappy since his Grandma had passed away and he was faintly aware of an uncontrollable urge to amend this.  
And to tear out Rin's spleen.

"Mako-chan?" came a voice from beside him. "Makoto!"  
He looked downwards and noticed that Nagisa was shaking his arm.  
"Are you ok? You look scary." he said. Makoto clenched his fist.  
"Ah, yes. I jus-" he began  
"Nagisa! It's your race now!" Gou shouted, whacking the back of his head. "Piss off and get ready!"  
"Ow! Ow, okay! I'm going, see?" Nagisa cried, running down the steps to get changed. Makoto stood up and began to follow.

"Makoto, where are you going?" someone else said. Makoto just waved his hand. He stormed down the stairs, people moving out of his way left and right. Makoto wasn't stupid - between his furious expression and his sheer size, he knew exactly how intimidating he looked, and he knew exactly how to use both of them. Not that he usually needed to.

Finally escaping the small crowd of people at the bottom of the stairs, he ran across to the pool where the swimmers were starting to get out.  
Haruka was still there, making no attempt to get out of the water, eyes downcast. A few other swimmers were giving him sympathetic slaps on the back - it had really been a photo finish and nigh impossible to determine who'd won the race. Makoto sprinted towards him and extended a hand.  
"Haru-chan."

Haruka raised his head and Makoto's heart dropped into his stomach and turned itself into a pile of mush. His usually expressive cerulean eyes were completely empty. Makoto couldn't tell what he was thinking at all.  
After a few painful seconds, Haruka slid his hand into Makoto's and let the tall boy help him up. Makoto forced a smile and handed him a towel but Haruka didn't take it. Instead, he walked past Makoto and into the changing rooms, watching his feet the whole way. Makoto glanced up at Gou in the stands and noticed how alarmed she looked. He sprinted after Haruka, the towel forgotten on the floor.  
Makoto grabbed his shoulder and forced him to turn around.

"Haruka." he said, green eyes staring into blank blue ones. Haru's face didn't change.  
"_What did he say to you?_" Makoto pressed.  
Makoto wasn't actually expecting the smaller teen to say anything, but he _certainly_ was not expecting Haruka to hug him.  
Actually, Haru sort of flung himself at him. He clung to Makoto tightly, still-wet hands fisted in the back of his shirt and his face pressed into Makoto's chest. After a few moments of shock, he found himself pulling Haruka closer. He could feel Haruka shaking and suddenly he was furious

"Haru, tell me. What did Rin do?" he murmured, glaring at the ground. At the mention of Rin's name Haruka just held him tighter.  
They stayed like that for some time until Haruka began to shift.  
"Makoto." he said quietly, looking up at him. He tried to speak again, but his mumble couldn't be heard over the noise of the crowded pool.  
"What did you say?"

"You... won't ever leave me, right?" Haruka murmured. Makoto froze and turned to meet his piercing gaze. Haruka never did like being left. The same old question attacked his mind over and over again: what _had_ Rin said to cause this?

"I'm never going to leave you, Haru-chan." Makoto said. A warm smile began to grow on his face and he leant downwards to resume hugging him, but Haruka caught his face and pressed his lips to Makoto's.  
Makoto was taken completely by surprise, arms flailing a bit, but Haruka didn't notice. Makoto saw his chance and took it and before he was even aware he'd decided to do it, he was kissing back. Passionately.

God he'd been wanting to do that for a _long_ time.  
Makoto pulled away gently. Haruka was actually smiling, and he looked so beautiful that he wanted to kiss him all over again. But that was for another time.

Makoto had a spleen to tear out.

* * *

**(A/N)  
I ship these two so hard it hurts. Y'all can suck it bitches.  
Ok but really, this show is ruining my life and I'm bored in a car driving to Weymouth so here. Have some cute MakoHaru. **

**(Edit: hhhhh I don't really like this fic but**

**MakoHaru. Have a bonus.)**

* * *

Bonus:  
Unbeknownst to the (passionately kissing) pair, Gou, Rei and Ama-chan had been watching the whole thing like hawks.  
"Okay, who bet on Haruka making the first move?"  
"Haha! Me! That'll be five thousand yen if you don't mind!" Gou cackled.  
Rei grumbled something unintelligible, handing over the money.  
"Shut it, butterfly boy. I wear heels bigger than your dick."


End file.
